World 3-2 (New Super Mario Bros.)
World 3-2 is a level found in the game New Super Mario Bros. Overview The level is sky-based, featuring Mushroom Platforms that rise, tilt, and lower, similar to the ones from World 1-3. This level also contains a secret exit. Walkthrough When Mario first spawns in, there will be a mushroom platform with two Question Blocks, a red Koopa Troopa and a Brick Block attached to the next platform on the other side. Use the Koopa's Shell to hit the brick block and a 1-Up Mushroom will come out of it. After this is two more mushroom platforms, one having a red Koopa Troopa and a Goomba, the other one having 5 Goombas and two more on the next platform. You can use the Koopa's Shell to kill all 8 Goombas and getting another 1-UP. Then there will be three brick blocks and some Coins. After this will be some wooden platforms above a smaller mushroom platform right before the checkpoint. Next to the checkpoint, is a yellow Warp Pipe and a Goomba. Go down the pipe, and there will be an area with two mushroom platforms, a red Koopa Troopa, a bunch of coins and the first Star Coin. Go back up the green Warp Pipe and off to the left will be some more Question Blocks and Goombas. Next, will be a section with some wooden platforms and small mushroom platforms. Use the wooden platforms to jump onto a floating piece of ground with the second Star Coin. Then there will be a moving mushroom platform that Mario will have to ride on, but above will be three different colored pipes. Go in the green one, and this will take you to an area in the clouds with a P-Switch and a trampoline platform. Go down the other green Warp Pipe and you will be in another area with tons of mushroom platforms and at the end the red flagpole unlocking World 3-B. However, if you continue to ride on the moving mushroom platform, you will reach a platform with a Red Ring. You will have to use the wooden platforms to get the Red Coins. After this will be another moving mushroom platform with Coins and Green Koopa Paratroopas. About halfway along, you'll see the third Star Coin and once you get it, the moving mushroom platform will take you to the flagpole. Enemies *Goombas *Green Koopa Paratroopas *Red Koopa Troopas Star Coins *'Star Coin 1': Right when Mario passes the checkpoint, he must enter the yellow pipe nearby. The Star Coin is floating above the Mushroom Platform. *'Star Coin 2': Mario should hop on the dropping platform after obtaining the first Star Coin to reach the second Star Coin at the top of the platforms. *'Star Coin 3': Mario should hop on the tilting Mushroom Platform and avoid the Koopa Patroopa while obtaining the last Coin. Secret Exit On the first moving Mushroom Platform, there are three pipes in a row, colored red, yellow, and green. The green one leads to a bonus area. By going through the Warp Pipe on the other end of the bonus area, the player arrives at an area with several Mushroom Platforms that tilt, rise, and lower. At the end of this section of the course is a Red Flagpole, which is the secret exit leading to World 3-B. Category:Levels in New Super Mario Bros.